The present invention relates to a sheet handling apparatus whose first and second bodies are movable with respect to each other on occasion demands. The sheet may be a paper money or a sheet to be transferred in a printer, a copy machine or the like.
In a prior art automatic teller machine as disclosed by JP-A-9-91494, when a clogging of a paper money occurs, the other paper moneys other than the paper money causing the clogging are removed and collected from a paper money transfer path.